


every shade of blue; a bastardised homage

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Series: hear my heart burst (again) [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some aspects of a terrible past, you may cherish</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Silva reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every shade of blue; a bastardised homage

you take your time in front of the mirror.  
everything must be perfect.

when you step out of the lift, scripted words fall from your lips, practiced a thousand times in preparation.

when you look at him, nothing has changed. he is older, yes, and he looks so tired, but it is james - still james, always james - that you see, looking up at you with those beautiful eyes.

you remember them; every shade of blue, like ice.

you cannot bear to look away from them. they make your own seem like nothing more than a bastardised homage disguised as a new start, which, you suppose, they are. they could never compete with the eyes you look at now, after all.

you don’t know how you ever thought they could.


End file.
